The purpose of this study is to obtain serial sampling of serum growth hormone levels of children suspected of having growth hormone deficiency upon clinical exam using provocative testing, such as Clonidine/L-Dopa Stimulation Test, Arginine/L-Dopa Stimulation Test or the Insulin/Arginine Stimulation Test.